DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The purpose of this project is to develop and test the feasibility of a wireless Internet application for smoking cessation. The wireless smoking cessation program (WSCP) will be a tailored and comprehensive behavioral smoking cessation program delivered via wireless Internet application integrated with PC-based Internet functionality and communication functionality. The program will use scheduled gradual reduction of smoking along with expert system provision of coping strategy advice and motivation, proactive support functions, and relapse prevention. The basic functions of the program will be developed in Phase I and tested in an open trial of 50 smokers who desire to quit. For Phase II, further development including enhanced support features will be added and refinements to the prototype will be performed based on the results of the Phase I trial. For Phase II, a randomized control trial with adequate power will be performed comparing the proposed program to other self-help programs for smoking cessation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE